When The Ending Shall Begin
by BriBri97
Summary: A One Shot about Brittany and her new dolphins- Eli C. And Sebastian Smythe. Slight Sebli, mainly Britlistian.


AN: This is a One Shot based off a Role Play with some of my friends. Also, don't find Brittany offensively stupid. In my mind, she's like a child so she acts kinda dumb. Like Lennie from Of Mice And Men. I call the friendship pairing Britlistain. Brittany x Sebastian x Eli. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. If I did... Well, it wouldn't be the way it is now. That's for sure.

Blaine was having a party. So, of course everyone from Glee showed up (Including the graduates, because they wanted to come back). Even Kurt showed up, although he didn't realize it was Blaine's party, and decided it'd be rude to leave when he was on the doorstep.

Kurt got mad when he saw Sebastian Smythe and Eli C. there. But he and Blaine made up their differences. Then he ran out into the middle of the road when Blaine got drunk and started flirting with Eli. He got hit by a car (Obviously. He was standing in the middle of the road for Pete's sake!). Eli was outside, and didn't realize until it was too late that Kurt got hit by a car. Eli called the ambulance while Blaine was crying over his new-old boyfriend. When the ambulance finally came, it took them an hour to get Kurt into the dang thing. Then the stupid idiot nurse kept running into poles and by the time they got to the hospital, it was too late. Kurt was dead.

The next day, Blaine (who went to Mexico with Eli during all of the above) came back to Lima and called Kurt (who was alive because Glee has no consistent storyline) to take him back. Kurt said no. Klaine disappeared into the blackness.

This is where the story begins. Eli, Sebastian, and Brittany are at Blaine's house. Eli and Sebastian keep flirting, and Britt seems to be obsessed with Sebastian...

"Apple Juice?" Brittany asked as Eli got up to grab a beer for him, and an iced tea for Sebastian.

"Sure Brittany. One apple juice on the way!" Eli went into the kitchen, and Brittany turned to Sebastian.

"Why don't Dolphin and Other Dolphin love eachother anymore?" She asked suddenly, catching Sebastian off guard.

"Well..." He started as Eli came back in with the drinks. He took a sip of his tea and continued. "They still love eachother, they are just confused."

Brittany looked at Sebastian, confused. Then she took a sip of her juice box and looked down, silently crying. Sebastian saw this and gave Brittany a hug.

"It'll be okay Britt." He said quietly, "It always is."

"Awkwarddd... Oh look, a, um, tree!" Eli said, causing Brittany to laugh. Sebastian sighed. This girl was dumb, but very smart.

The next day, Sebastian called Brittany and Eli up, asking if they wanted to come over. Brittany got there first.

"Hey Britt." Sebastian smiled as he opened the door. "Wanna play some Just Dance?" Brittany nodded, and they played 'It's Raining Men'. The game ended in a tie, and they celebrated with some Iced Tea and Apple Juice. Brittany smiled, and fell asleep with her head in Sebastian's lap.

Eli came a little after Britt fell asleep.

"Hey Hot Stuff." He said to Sebastian as he waltzed in.

"Hey Sexy." Sebastian said back, looking up from where he was stroking Britt's hair.

"Britt fall asleep?" Eli asked as he sat down on the other side of Sebastian.

"Yeah. We were dancing and that must have tired her out." Sebastian continued stroking Brittany's hair.

"Dancing? Well, if I didn't know you were gay, I would think you were a straight man." Eli laughed, and Brittany woke up.

"Hi Other Dolphin." She said, then she smiled.

"Other Dolphin?" Sebastian asked (The two already knew about dolphins from talking to Brittany at the party). "I thought he was Other Other Other Dolphin."

"Yeah!" Eli said, "Have I been upgraded?" He laughed.

"Well, Kurtie and Blainey don't love each other any more." she stated.

"You didn't call them Dolphins!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"They aren't my dolphins anymore." Brittany said sadly. "So, you are Dolphin and he's Other Dolphin." She looked at Sebastian when she said this.

Eli and Sebastian looked at eachother, two guys, who randomly met at a party, friends because of a girl, who chose them over her old friends because she didn't understand the problems. They smiled lightly, Dolphins until the end, with Brittany leading them into the light.

AN: I'm thanking my Glee RolePlay friends for making this possible (Literally. Half of this stuff is what they said anyways.). You know who you are. I hope this one shot didn't suck... Even if it did, blame them. I'm just Brittany, I don't like fighting (while I'm rping as her that is).

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


End file.
